peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eggman and Mephiles' New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady (Version 2)
(Later at the ship, after Cujo has disappeared in the forest, Eggman is in his and Mephiles' headquarters, sitting in a chair, covered in a blanket, his feet in a tub of warm water, and an ice bag tied on his head. Even Mephiles sat next to him, angry. Eggman sniffed a bit as if he has a cold due to being in the cold water in Skull Rock and he is also angry like Mephiles is to the fact that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles humiliated them) Ratigan: Here's the hot water, gentlemen. (Elmer shushed Ratigan) Elmer: Not so woud. You know the captain's got a spwitting headache and the admiwal is watching him. Scratch: We musn't annoy them. (Ratigan nods) Ratigan: I understand, but that doesn't change the fact that they failed to kill Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Scratch: It was those four girls named Dawn, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy, Captain and Admiral. Elmer: That's wight. And Silvermist got jeawous of them spending time together with those that she twied to kill those four girls. Grounder: But what happened next? We'll tell you what happens next. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles rescued the girls before they were killed. Coconuts: And that is why Silvermist was banished in the first place. Eggman: Wow, which one of those girls is those boys hanging out with? Mephiles: Yeah, who? Coconuts: According to Ernesto de la Cruz, Sally is hanging with Sonic, Cosmo with Tails, and Amy with Knuckles. Mephiles: So Dawn is... Coconuts: Same, but Sally, Cosmo, and Amy mostly. Elmer: That's wight. (Eggman and Mephiles, upon hearing this, smiled evilly and started thinking of a plan) Eggman and Mephiles: Well, well.... Scratch: That's why we have to leave, Captain and Admiral. Coconuts: This is not a place for two respectable pirates like you. (With a new plan in motion already, Eggman and Mephiles got excited) Eggman: That's it, guys! Mephiles: That's it! (Eggman slaps Elmer down on the ground) Elmer: Ouch! Duck: (Tired) How much longer do we have to walk through this?! Milo: I don't know. Joy: I am worried. Fear: It's almost sunset. (Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes. Spike and Ember panicked and hid behind Rarity and Thunderlane) Sadness: Is it a monster? Ace: Is it Cujo? Rev: The-rabid-dog? Disgust: If it is, then bummer. Laura: At least King Peppy realizes now. Bia: Indeed. Lexi: Do you think we'll have a party there? Poppy: Yes. Flash Sentry: And think of the delicious food. Spike: Yum! Sunset Shimmer: It's better than execution! Anger: (Sarcastically in anger) Congratulations, Poppy and Branch! You nearly got us killed! First the test, and now you both! (Suddenly, they heard rustling from a distance) Dawn: What was that? (Sonic shushes them and while they hid, they peeked and saw Eggman, Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, along with their volunteers, emerge from the bushes. The volunteers were Pierre, Ernesto, Kaa, Steelbeak, Bushroot, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Warren T. Rat, the Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Drake, and Randall. Sonic's group glared at them) Sonic: (Whispering) It's the old Eggfish and Jewelhog again! Sally: (Whispering) And their crew! Lexi: (Whispering) I say we pay them back for what they put us through! Bia: (Whispering) I agree. Milo: (Whispering) We'll just fool them around, humane-like or otherwise. Nazz: (Whispering) Are you sure we can do that? Double D: (Whispering) Well.... Since Milo said humane-like or otherwise.... (He ponders a bit and then agreed) Kevin: (Whispering) Okay. Amy: (Whispering) But what will we fool them around on? Knuckles: (Whispering) Yeah, why don't we...? (They huddle up and whisper their plan. With Eggman and Mephiles' group, they searched everywhere for Silvermist, but she was nowhere to be seen) (The crew got confused while Hunch fell for it) Hunch: Have we been captained and admiraled all this time by a Eggfish and Jewelhog? (He turns to Eggman and Mephiles defiantly in a crazy way) Hunch: If that’s true, fake captain and fake admiral, that’s lowering to our pride! And prepare for total and complete, (Chuckles crazily) annihilation! Eggman: That voice is saying this as a bunch of lies! (After the Grand Duke bonked him on the head, Hunch, getting why he got whacked, drooped in embarrassment) Hunch: Sorry, Captain and Admiral. Wolf: Animal? Sonic and Knuckles: (In spooky voices) Yes. (Br'er Fox then started the questioning again) Br'er Fox: Are you actually a, dare I say, a girl? (Sonic and Knuckles cue Bia, Lexi, Laura, and Melina, dressed in bathing suits (Bia in a white two-piece swimsuit, Lexi in a blue two-piece swimsuit, Laura in a black strapless two-piece swimsuit, and Melina in a red strapless two-piece swimsuit), Sally, holding two blue feather fans in her hands, and Foghorn, now bare-naked and featherless, holding a baby pink towel to cover his nudity, to speak up) Foghorn: (Speaking in a lady-like voice) Yes! (Br'er Fox, Kaa, Steelbeak, Pierre, Drake, and Ernesto winks at the crew while they rolled their eyes, for they knew Br'er Fox, Kaa, Steelbeak, Pierre, Drake, and Ernesto are suckers for women) Drake: Do you have a beautiful voice? Bia: Yes! (She, Lexi, Laura, and Melina come out in their swimsuits while Sally comes out with feather fans and Foghorn comes out nude, still holding a towel that covered his nudity and Sally starts vocalizing. Br'er Fox, Kaa, Steelbeak, Pierre, Drake, and Ernesto became love-struck, as if they were seduced) Ernesto: It is ''a ''senorita! Drake: Five girls and a lady chicken! Lovely! Steelbeak: Those hot babes are way more dangerously cute than Ammonia Pine! (Sally vocalizes some more until her held note made the crew, except the love-struck Br'er Fox, the love-struck Kaa, the love-struck Steelbeak, the love-struck Pierre, the love-struck Drake, and the love-struck Ernesto, cover their ears) Warren T. Rat: Too loud! Kaa: She's a beautiful one, too! Drake: Those five girls and that lady chicken are more beautiful than Marina. (He, Kaa, Steelbeak, Pierre, and Ernesto start chasing Sally, Bia, Lexi, Laura, and Melina, only for them to scamper away into another bush while Br'er Fox started chasing Foghorn, only for him to hide in the water, holding his breath underwater, using a reed for a snorkel) Category:Fan Fiction